Silent love
by fanwriter10101
Summary: A new student transfers about two weeks ago, but he's rather strange. He never talks, has no friends and it has attracted the attention of one Sawako Kuronuma. Watch as she tries to befriend the blond or will she fall for him in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Also, I have story idea that I might or might not continue, all depends on what you all think about it. I have never seen this crossover done before and if there is one then it's not, how should I say it? Not good? Eh, even I don't like some fanfiction. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it, bye!**

Sawako Kuronuma or as otherwise nicknamed Sadako become of her long hair and her pale skin, is a shy and quite girl and would always put others before her and try to live up their expectation. However due to her long hair and pale skin people thought that she was Sadako from a horror movie. People would always run away or try to avoid her become of that, she however had no real clue as to why they acted like the way they did. As a result of this, she had very limited amount of friends. She was very known throughout her school because of her nickname and as such she was avoid most of the times, however that was about to change, well mostly change.

"Did you hear about that new guy?" A girl whispered to her friend. They were talking about recent events at school and a new student.

"Yh, I hear he's a delinquent." Her friend stated.

"I hear he is part of the local Yakuza!" The first girl commented as they continued to whisper about the new student. So busy in their talk, they failed to notice a girl with long black hair walk up behind them.

"Excuse me...but you dropped your pen..." The girl said softly as the two girls jumped in fear and slowly turned around to find the horrifying sight of a pale long haired girl, Sadako.

"I-its o-o-ok, y-you can k-k-keep it!" The two girls shouted out as they ran down the hall, leaving Sawako to wonder why they ran away. She tried her best to live up to their expectation such as them saying about she could see ghost, sadly she couldn't. She then thought back to the talk she overheard the two girls were having. They indeed had a new student transfer here so late in the year about almost two weeks ago and everyone was scared of him. She however wondered why they were sacred of him. He seemed pretty normal to her. She wondered if it was his height. He was about 6 '0, making him the tallest student in the school. He didn't talk much, in-fact, she had yet to hear him speak at all, the most he did was shake his head to answer yes or no. So lost in her thoughts while she was walking back to class, she didn't realized that she was scaring everyone in the hall way, after all, she was nicknamed Sadako.

 **Class:**

Walking into her homeroom, she proceeded to take her seat. She did realize that it was the last week before summer breaks. Thinking of what to do during the breaks was a hard think for her because she didn't exactly do something great during the breaks, most of the times she would stay home. Breaking out of her thoughts, she noticed that everyone in the class had gone quite. Looking to investigate, she spotted the reason of why everything had gone silent.

He was a tall, 6 '0 teenager with sun-kissed blond hair and azure blue eyes and glasses that paired framed them. His skin was slight tanned and he had what seemed like three whiskers like birthmark on each cheek, some would assume them to be scars. He walked through the front of the class and took his seat. He then pulled out a book and started to read. Everyone looked at him fearfully. His height, hair color, scars and his features in general made them fear him and more so since he never talked! Not even on his first day he didn't speak, he just wrote his name the board and took a seat. He was a mystery as no one knew anything about it, well, more like they were all too busy trying to avoid him. Then the homeroom teacher walked in and everyone took a seat. As the class went on, she glanced towards the blond teenager and noticed that he was working diligently, his focus on what the teacher was teaching about. His took his notes rapidly as he listened. Dare she say that he was far more efficient then her. His desk was neatly organized, his note books stacked orderly and his books also kept in a neat stack. Class soon came to an end as the teacher left and students began to talk about what to do on the last day before summer.

Many ideas were thrown out and some of them were good, others, not so much. In the end it was decided that a test of courage was a pretty good idea and so that's what they went with. She glanced at the blond teenager again to find that rather than taking part in the discussion, he opted to do school work and he was almost done as he closed the last of his note books. He was on time too as the homeroom teacher walked back in.

"Alright everyone, now that this year is coming to an end, I will need someone to help me with the summer class." The homeroom teacher stated. Everyone protested at that as no one wanted to take that job as it would stop all of their plans dead in their tracks. Sawako was debating what she should do. She didn't have any plans for the coming breaks and she was willing to volunteer for everyone's sake, but it seemed like someone beat it to her.

"Eh? Are you sure you want to volunteer, Uzumaki-san?" The teacher questioned. Ah yes. That was his name, well, last name anyways; his full name was Naruto Uzumaki. She turned to him as he nodded to the teacher's question. She didn't even hear him and he answered with a nod. She could hear everyone sighing in relief and this made her slight angry. She could tell that no one clearly liked him and as such had no problems with his willingness to volunteer. He probably had plans too to spend time with his family as he was a hard worker from what she had seen. She would have volunteered herself but the bell rang and soon people started to head out with their friends.

She looked around to find Naruto, but he it seemed like he was already gone. Sighing, she decided to head out to water the plants before she headed home. As she watered the plants, she started to think about her blond classmate. She realized that she knew nothing about him, no one did and from what she had seen he had no friends. This brought a frown on her face, everyone deserved to have friends and even she had one. Then with a determine look, she decided that she would try to talk him, maybe they could be friends.

"Oi, Sawako!" She turned to find her old friend from middle school.

"Ah, Shino-san!" She responded.

"So, how was your day?" Shino questioned as they both talked about how their day went by.

"I hear your class got a new student a few days ago?" Shino questioned.

"Yes, thought he's pretty quiet, but he works pretty hard." Sawako answered. Shino nodded in response and then looked behind her.

"Oh, isn't that him?" Shino questioned as she pointed at Naruto who was exiting the school gates and most likely heading home. She blinked; she could talk to him now about letting her volunteer rather than him!

"I have to go, see you tomorrow Shino-san!" She said as he ran off in a hurry. Shino merely blinked. What was she in a hurry for?

 **Half an Hour later:**

Sawako had been trying to find Naruto to talk to him, however she had lost him when she had ran after him. It was surprising how hard it was trying to find him since his features would just make him stand out. With a sigh, she decided that it was time to head home. As she did so, she again thought back to him. He never spoke, which made her think what his voice sounded like. Then there were those rumors about him being part of some gang or being a delinquent, yet his behavior told a different story. Sure he was tall and dare she say quite built, he never picked on anyone. Some said his hair was dyed to make him look like a punk, but so could tell that his hair was not dyed, it was his natural hair color. He was sure to have some roots from the Nordic Countries or Germanic people. Whatever the case may be, he most likely had European blood. Still, that didn't mean he was in a gang or anything like that. He was very intelligent from what the teachers said about him. She had managed to overhear a few teachers about how intelligent he was according to his old schools report.

 _"I wonder why Naruto-san doesn't talk part in more class activities; he seems intelligent enough to take part in them."_ She thought as she headed home, but her stomach had other plans, it growled with hunger. She blushed at that. Realizing that her home was still pretty far out, she decided to get something to eat from a local bakery to get a small piece of cake to eat. Finding a small bakery nearby, she quickly entered and looked upon the wide verity of cakes. She found them all to look delicious and would be willing to try them all out, but decided that the cheese cake piece would be enough. Looking for the employee, she noticed that no one was there, so she rang the small bell on the counter. Then out walked a familiar face, Naruto Uzumaki. He merely walked up to the counter and stood there, looking at her. Sawako wondered why he was just standing there and looking at her, before she realized that he was waiting for her order. With a blush she gave her order, which he quickly retrieved it and handed her. It was strange as he didn't even speak during the encounter.

"Ah, N-Naruto-san, I was wondering if you could let me volunteer with helping the teacher with summer class." She requested as Naruto just kept staring at her to which she was starting to blush. All he did was shook his head, no. His answer was a no. He didn't even speak of anything.

"P-Please! I would rather do that since I have no plans for the summer! I would much rather have you spend your breaks in peace." She stated as Naruto gave her a blank look before give her the same response, no. Now she was wondering why he wasn't talking, she had never heard him talk, but I mean come on, does he even talk?

"Ah, Naruto-san...c-can you p-please give a verbal response?" She questioned. She didn't want to be an annoyance, but she would like it if he would talk. When she had requested that he speak, she could see that he had frozen up for a second before he headed back through a door. Maybe she shouldn't have asked him that, maybe he was shy? Before she could do anything, he walked back in with a note book. It was one that she had never seen and it was all orange. She wondered why he kept another note book. Thought she guessed that it wasn't in her place to question. He opened the book and she could see plenty of writing written inside of it. Turning to one of the empty pages, he pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to write something inside of it. She wondered what he was writing. Wait, she was wondering _why_ he was writing inside his note book? For what seemed like hours, he finished writing. He then beckoned her to take the note book and read what he had written. Taking hold of the note book, she wondered what he had written inside of it for her to reach. Looking down at the writing she noticed how neat it was and then she read what he had written.

 _"I am mute."_ What?

 **Well, that's it for now people! I hope you like it and I would very much like some feed back if you can. Well then, I'll see you all later, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Here is the new chapter to silent love and I am proud to say that this one was beta'ed by pkmnmstr9412, so shout out to him. He will be reviewing and editing my chapters from now on, also, if anyone else wants to beta for me and I know some of you do. PM me and I will assign you to a story that you will Beta for me. Well, that's it for today. See you all later! Bye!**

This was a situation that she had never encountered before. The blond boy thatwas even thought to have been a Yakuza member or some kind of delinquent was actually a mute! That explained a lot now that she thinks about it. He never talked, he only shook or nodded his head when he was questioned. It made so much more sense! That meant that he wasn't some Yakuza member or some violent person.

"S-sorry..." She muttered out as all Naruto did was nod. He then took the note book and began to write in it again, she wondered what he was writing. After he finished writing, he turned it around for her to see what he had written.

 _"It's ok, you didn't know. Also, I don't mind volunteering to help the teacher with the summer class. I generally have no plans for summer breaks; all I do is study most of the time."_ She read. So he had no plans either. That made sense for him to be volunteering, but he would miss out on his studies and surely he had too bright a future ahead of him to waste his time!

"P-please, I insist. I would very much like it if I help rather then you! I don't do anything of great value over the breaks and have no plans. Please, reconsider." She implored. She wanted to be useful to people in any way she could be. Naruto then did what she assumed to be a sigh, did mute people sigh? She didn't know. He then got back to writing again.

 _"I won't back down from volunteering, but you can help if you want. However I suggest you not as you would have more time to spend with your friends."_ Naruto wrote out.

"I don't really have a lot of friends...but shouldn't you be able spend time with your friends as well?" She countered, but he even had a counter to that.

 _"I don't have friends."_ He wrote with a blank face. Great, now she felt even worse about herself! Then it came to mind, the other reason why she wanted to talk to him. She would offer him a hand at friendship, perhaps she was doing it because she knew what it felt like to be lonely?

"Then I will be your friend!" She said, much to his shock, but the shock was replaced with what she assumed to be hurt. Writing in his notebook again he handed it to her this time.

 _"Is this out of pity?"_ His questioned shocked her. Why would he ask that? This wasn't out of pity! She herself wanted friends since she only had one currently. She would never do anything out of pity! She just wanted to be helpful to people!

"N-No! This isn't out of pity or anything. I just...know what it's like to feel lonely and I want to be useful to other people! So I will say this again, I will be your friend." She said, this time with more determination. Naruto however was looking intently at her, it was almost as if he was looking into her soul...Then he nodded and went back to writing.

 _"I guess...we could be friends, but that won't make me back down. You can help like I said, we might finish faster that way."_ He wrote as she read. It was now Naruto's turn to be shocked. The girl now had the most beautiful simile he had ever seen, one that was genuine and radiated happiness. He almost blushed at the sight, but he knew how to control his emotions.

"Arigato! I promise I won't let you down Uzumaki-kun!" She stated with extreme determination. Naruto again almost blushed because of the suffix she had added to his last name, and sweat dropped at her antics. He thought she was more desperate to get friends then he was.

 _"Just call me Naruto."_ He wrote out as she nodded vigorously. To her, this was a good day! She had made a new friend and at the same time she would be helpful to someone! She was broken out of her though when Naruto flicked her in the forehead, she grabbed her forehead in pain as a few tears welled up on the corner of her eyes. Looking at Naruto, he was pointing down at his notebook, looking at his note book she read what he had written.

 _"Are you going to pay for the cake or not? It's getting pretty late."_ Eyes widening, she looked outside. It was getting dark already! Quickly pulling out the required sum of money from her bag, she handed it to him and grabbed the cake.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun!" She shouted out as she ran out the store, completely missing the blushing blond who had almost fallen. That girl...it seems like his quiet life was about to be turned upside down. With a sigh, he quickly got back to work. He needed to work if he wanted to live under a roof. At least the highlight of the day was him making friend.

 **The Next Day:**

The next day was normal as usual for Naruto, besides Sawako throwing some glances his way and her attempts to striking up a conversation with him. Not that he minded. If he was honest with himself, he enjoyed the small change in his every day routine. It was the last day before summer break began, it was also the day of the test of courage challenge. He wasn't going to go before, but Sawako convinced him to go and so he accepted. He didn't know why he accepted her plea to go, but he did. He guessed it was what friends would do.

The classes were uneventful as usual, but he did pick up on people talking about Sawako. They called her Sadako, as in the one for the horror movie. He frowned at that. He hadn't noticed it before, but now he was, and he didn't like it. He knew what it felt like to be isolated, to be laughed at, pointed at too. He knew what if felt like, and after years of having people laughing at him he had built up a resistance to their jokes and the looks they sent him. He was concerned that Sawako didn't have that kind of resistance, but judging from her behavior, he could assume that she didn't quite understand what people meant when they talked about her. If he had to summarize her he would call her an airhead, but she tried none the less, more than he can say for himself. She was a total opposite compared to him, yet similar. Both had little to no friends, were feared/made fun of by their classmates and both kept to themselves. However, she actually tried to be helpful to others, she tried to make friends, and she tried to be better than those who called her out. He never tried being helpful to others because they never helped him, and he never tried to make friends with those who laughed at him and his inability to speak. Everything he had done was for the sake of himself and his survival.

It was his inability to speak that was his weakness. They mocked him because of it, called him a failure, a broken product. What would they know? They don't know what it is like is to never be able to speak, never be able to laugh, scream, or talk. They know nothing! They all take their voice for granted, so he stayed to himself. He built walls around himself to block out the horrible things they said about him. He had convinced himself that he didn't need anyone to survive in this world.

Yet yesterday that all changed. This girl just jumps in his way and easily makes him her friend, perhaps she was good at this or perhaps he was losing his touch. Regardless, he didn't know what exactly to feel. All his life he was just pointed out, laughed at, mocked and isolated, and yet this girl does the opposite. She does none of those things and asks to be friends. Friend...the word sounded so foreign to him. What was a friend? What does a friend do? Do they hang out like the many times he had seen people do?

"Hey, did you hear? Sadako is starting to talk to that Yakuza guy!" A girl gossiped. He stopped as he turned around to find two girls gossiping about today's events and he did not like where this was going.

"Yeah, w-what if he's trying to get her to curse some rival Yakuza members?" The second girl questioned. Naruto's hands balled into a fist. Call him whatever you want, but don't call out those who knew him. He didn't like the idea of Sawako getting more rumors become of him, so he was going to give them something real to fear. The two girls felt a chill. Slowly turning around, the almost jumped when they saw the very blond they were talking about, but what scared them was the giant 9-tailed Kitsune that was grinning with its teeth clearly showing, but what made then run away was the blonds eyes. They were narrowed, and they were literally screaming death. With that said, they ran away while screaming at the top of their lungs. Once they were gone, he sighed. It was better that he take the flack rather than an innocent girl who's only fault was talking to him. Turning back around, he decided to head out; he had a job to do. He would arrive later at night to take the test of courage challenge.

 **Later that Night:**

So here he was, the night was young, and he was dying for a drink, no really, he was really thirsty right now. He had really overworked himself today. Shaking his head clear, he started to look for Sawako. He thought that with her asking him to come tonight, she would be here too, but he couldn't see her. Maybe she had some work to finish up? His and everyone else attention was soon grabbed by the organizer of the event, he believed that his name was Shota Kazehaya, a popular kid if he was correct. He had made sure to make note of all of his classmates. It was announced that everyone would go in pairs and if you screamed you lose. Naruto just tuned them all out. No one would pair up with him, maybe Sawako, but she wasn't here. He stood back as the first pair went into the woods. He had almost rolled his eyes. The woods behind the school...couldn't they pick a better place? These woods weren't haunted or anything and all they were doing is taking a midnight stroll through them.

"AHHHH!" He heard screams as the pair of boys ran out the forest. He raised his eyebrows. Were his classmates really scared of the woods? He didn't find them to be all that scary, rather, he found then relaxing. Soon more people went in and more people ran out screaming about a ghost or something. Shrugging, he decided that he would go next. His classmates whispered as he walked into the forest. Making his way, he didn't notice anything out of position or anything unusual, just your average forest. Then he heard a twig snap. Narrowing his eyes, he started to scan the whole area. Was someone trying to play a prank on him or something? If so, then they had another thing coming. As he kept walking, he noticed a figure standing a few feet's away from him. He thought it was a girl judging by her long hair. She was wearing a white dress, and was most likely the ghost that people were talking about. As he approached her, she slowly started to turn around and when he was facing him. She had a strand of her hair in her mouth, clearly she was trying to look like a ghost to scare people. Well, it didn't work on Naruto, as he realized who it was. He then proceeded to flick her in the forehead like he did yesterday. She recoiled back as she fell down while holding her forehead, looking up with teary eyes she then realized who she was trying to scare.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Once again, many thanks to pkmnmstr9412. I shall see you all next time, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there guys! How are you all doing? Sorry that I have been slow on updates, but on the bright sides, I am trying to get a few chapters out on some of my smaller stories which some of you do enjoy. That is all, I hope you all enjoy! Bye!**

So here they were now, sitting in a clearing and looking up at the stars. Sawako had kept quiet as she was embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Well, she tried to scare Naruto, her friend, and it seems like it didn't work. He simply flicked her in the forehead...again. She was very content to maintain this silence as she was too embarrassed to even look at him. However, she jumped a bit as Naruto poked her in the side. Turning towards him, she noticed that he was holding up his note book. She wondered if he carried it everywhere he went.

 _"Why are you in the forest, playing ghost?"_ He questioned as she blushed a bit at that.

"I-I w-w-was trying to be helpful and n-not let the others hopes down." She answered as Naruto raised an eyebrow before sighing. Sawako was too nice for her own good sometimes. She assumed people's insult towards her as her letting them down.

 _"Sawako...don't let what people say get to you. They know very well you can't see ghosts or anything like that. They are just being jerks."_ He wrote as her eyes slowly widened. Had he seen through her?

"B-b-but-" She was stopped as Naruto quickly wrote something else.

 _"Sawako...don't try to hide it...I can see the loneliness in your eyes."_ He wrote much to her surprise. She always thought that she had hidden her loneliness well since people rarely took notice of her, not even the few friends she had, but Naruto saw through her. He saw...he noticed her...no one had taken notice of her, the real her, the lonely child that always tried her best to help people, to make friends. Yet here she was, shocked by what she had just read.

"H-how d-did you know?" She questioned. Naruto looked at her before he started writing again, however before he could finish writing, he looked to his right to find two girls walking into the clearing. Ayane Yano and Chizuru Yoshida, if he guessed right, and from what other things he knew, they weren't all that popular, but they had a good number of friends. What were the two of them doing here? He watched as they walked up and noticed that they kept their gaze at Sawako. He frowned. Were they here to tell her to get away from him, or to just make fun of her?

"Eh? Sawako? What are you doing here? And, i-is that U-Uzumaki?" Chizuru questioned, clearly afraid of him. She was tough, but she wasn't tough enough to not be scared of Naruto. Like others, she had heard the rumors too. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could tell that she was scared of him like so many other people are in his school.

"Ano...Naruto-Kun offered me some water." Sawako answered, much to the shock and relief of both Chizura and Ayane. How could someone with such a reputation be so kind?

"A gentleman eh?" Ayane questioned with a smirk, but all she got was a blank look from Naruto and a blush from Sawako. Naruto didn't answer and that was starting to scare them.

"Oi! Do you ever speak?!" Chizuru finally said out of frustration, but again Naruto gave her a blank look.

"Chizuru-San...Naruto-Kun is mute..." Sawako said as the two froze. Great, now they felt like jerks, Chizuru more so.

"Oh...sorry about that." Chizuru apologized while Naruto just nodded. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Sensing the tension, Ayane started to push Chizuru and started to leave the forest.

"Ah, well, we'll see you later Sawako!" Ayane said nervously as she and Chizuru disappeared into the forest. Sawako looked at Naruto nervously.

"Ah, s-s-sorry a-about those two, they w-weren't a-aware t-that you were m-mute." Sawako apologized as she bowed. She felt responsible for the awkward moment. Naruto started to write in his note book.

 _"It's ok, not the first time it happened with me. It wasn't your fault."_ He wrote as she slowly nodded. Then she remembered the conversation she was having with Naruto before the two had arrived.

"U-Uzumaki-San...w-what d-d-did you mean b-by what you w-wrote?" She questioned him as he raised an eyebrow and then nodded at what she meant and quickly began to write on his note book.

 _"It takes one to know one. You don't have to try to make others take note of you. Just be yourself. Ignore everyone else, you don't need to change for others to feel comfortable."_ He wrote as she allowed that to sink in. She had always tried so hard to make friends, tried so hard to change herself for others, but now, here was mute boy, telling her that she shouldn't care. So, lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that it was getting late.

"Ah, y-you should -head back." She said as she glanced at him. Now that she thought about it, he looked pretty handsome. Her eyes widened as she blushed and shook her head. What was she thinking? Where did that come from? She felt something poke her and turned to Naruto who was poking her with his pen.

 _"You better head back home as well, it is getting late."_ She read as she nodded to herself. It was getting late, and also cold. She didn't even realize that Naruto had gotten up and took off his jacket and placed it on her.

"Y-You don't have to U-Uzumaki-San." She whispered out as she pushed her head down into the jacket.

 _"It's getting cold. The cold doesn't bother me anyways."_ He wrote out as he started to make his way back to base camp. Sawako looked at his retreating form, and thought back to what he had said, or written. She soon gathered her things and started to head back home, all the while with his words going through her head.

 **The next day:**

The next day, everyone had gathered at the end of the class to discuss the results of the Bravery Test that had occurred last night. Everyone was chatting, talking amongst one another, talking about their summer plans, what they were going to do.

"Now then everyone! It's time see the results of last night's test!" Jonouchi said as everyone hushed and turned to him as he grinned and turned towards Kazehaya.

"But first, we need to punish Kazehaya!" He stated as everyone raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Seeing the confusion, he cleared his voice.

"Kazehaya never made it back to base camp last night, so he is going to be punished!" He stated as everyone nodded. It was indeed true. Kazehaya was there last night, but never made it back. Some said that he was looking for someone, while others said he was with Sawako

"I hear he was with Sawako." Someone whispered as Sawako's head shot up so fast that you could almost hear it snapping. Jonouchi once again grinned.

"Well then! As your punishment for not making it back to base camp, you are to date Sawako for a week!" He said as pushed Sawako forward. Sawako jumped a bit and blushed as she looked down. Nothing happened last night! She wasn't even with him! She was with Naruto...wait that came out wrong. Her blush intensified as she thought about Naruto.

"I won't do it." Kazehaya responded as everyone looked at him in shock. The guy was known as the kindest guy in school and would always help anyone, but it seemed like they were wrong.

"That's so rude to Sawako." He finished his thoughts. Ok, so he was that nice and helping guy. Still, they didn't expect him or anyone for that matter to defend her. Nobody liked her, she had no friends and she was pretty creepy. Kazehaya then went on to say how they shouldn't be pushing something like this on her. Sawako meanwhile just stood there. This was all wrong! Everything was being blown out of proportion. She didn't even like Kazehaya, well, she thought she did, but lately she had someone else on her mind, a certain blond. So, she decided to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Kazehaya-San wasn't with me last night, nor was I with him." She spoke up as everyone looked at her. Naruto turned his head towards her. He was ready to leave as he didn't care about the results.

"I was with Uzumaki-Kun, but nothing special happened. I was only there with him since he is a good listener. He is kind, honest, helpful and so much more, but nothing happened. I don't want to damage his reputation, because of a small misunderstanding. That's how it is." She stated, hoping that it would clear the misunderstanding that has or would have formed. With her part done, she left the class room as everyone looked at her retreating form. Naruto himself was shocked. She had stood up for him, even though he was never even brought up, but she did it anyways. He assumed it was to make sure that more rumors didn't start up. Seeing that everyone was now muttering and whispering to themselves, he chose this moment to leave rather then become the next center of attention.

As he headed off to work, he started to think about what Sawako had said about him. Most people would just fear him since he stayed quiet, never bothering to ask why he did so. They would call him Yakuza or a troublemaker due to his Western looks. It wasn't his fault he was born with blond hair dammit! He never had any friends and nor did he feel like he needed any. He remembered how other kids would make fun of him because he couldn't speak. He hated it. He hated that he didn't have the ability to speak, a basic human necessity. H He couldn't communicate with others, and because of this he didn't have a lot of options. He chose to distance himself from others. He didn't need anyone, is what he would always tell himself. Yet how was she able to see through it all? He had helped her, yes, and he was honest, but how did she know he was kind? He did she know he liked to help others? It seemed like that she knew more then he thought.

 _"My reputation...I don't have one other than then being a Yakuza member or a troublemaker."_ He thought. That's what he was called in school and he never cared about it. It kept people away from him, so it was win-win situation for him. He wondered if things would be different if he could speak. Would he be a loud, annoying guy who was always hyperactive? He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about what ifs. The fact of the matter is, he was mute and he would remain mute for the rest of his life, and not many people cared about mutes.

As he was leaving school, he tried to find Sawako, but it seems like she was already gone. Sighing to himself, he headed off to work. The rent won't pay itself.

 **The next day:**

It was the beginning of summer break and Sawako was heading to school to help out her homeroom teacher. She knew that things would be finished sooner, as Naruto would be helping as well. Speaking about the blond boy, her thoughts drifted back to yesterday. It hurt. It hurt that she felt lonely, and her actions yesterday might as well drive away the few people she had managed to somewhat befriend. She tried so hard to be noticed by others, to have friends. It's all she ever wanted. To have others notice her, but everything she did seemed to back fire. Tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes. She just felt so...lonely. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure in-front of her. She felt something hit her head lightly, it wasn't all that painful. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the object that hit her was a note book.

 _"Eh? Note book?"_ She looked away from the note book and to its owner. The first thing she saw was the blond hair, followed by ocean blue eyes. Blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Now who could that be?

 _N-Naruto-Kun?"_ She thought as he looked back at her with a blank look. He pulled the note book back off her head and showed what was written on it.

 _"Baka."_ Was all that was written on it? She blinked. What was that all about? He rolled his eyes as he began to write on his note book.

 _"You didn't have to defend me or stand up for me. I don't care what others say about me and nor should you. You're fine just the way you are."_ Her eyes again widened again. No one ever said that to her... She tried too hard, but here was someone saying that she didn't have too. Not even knowing it, she started to smile, with her teary face. Seeing this, Naruto blushed, but was able to subdue his blush. Her smile was beautiful. Again, he brought his note book down on her head again.

"W-What was that f-for?" She questioned as she rubbed her head. He brought up his other hand, holding up a bag with some cake inside of it. Her eyes widened as she began to drool.

 _"You want some cake?"_ She read the note book as she nodded furiously in her cubby form, which caused Naruto to sweat drop. This girl was sure something else.

 **How was it? Was it good? Bad? You decide! I tried my best on this chapter, but it kind of feels like I missed something. Not sure what it was, so I hope you all can tell me. I hope you all have a great day and holidays! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Hello there people! I know, I know, you are all pissed, but trust me, I have my reason. My hard drive went and died on me, causing me to lose all of my work, including all of the chapters I was working on. After that, i got really pissed and just decided to have a break. Sorry for not telling you guys. Sorry guys! But here I am! This chapter was no beta'ed, however, Expelled Jedi's next chapter has been sent to beta'ed and when it comes back i shall put it up. So with this, I hope you all have a wonderful time! Bye!**

Summer had come and gone and it was once again time for school and it was raining, no, more like pouring. On her way to school, Sawako encountered a small box on the side of the sidewalk, approaching it, she saw a Red Fox, a cub to be exact. The baby fox looked up at the shadow that had blocked the rain and looked at Sawako with a rather curious look. Sawako herself blinked before she petted the fox. Seeing that the rain had left the fox rather wet, she covered the box with her umbrella and smiled at the small fox,

"I hope you'll be adopted by someone nice." She said as she got back and started to head to school, in the pouring rain. The whole time, she was thinking about the events prior to the summer breaks. She smiled a little; she made a friend in one Naruto Uzumaki.

 **School:  
** "Did you hear about Sadako from class D?" A female student questioned her friends, who slightly shivered.

"The one who can see ghosts?" One of her friends questioned in response.

"Yeah, that's the one! Apparently, she was rejected right before summer break!" She gossiped as her friends looked at her with interest now. This was news!

"Seriously?! Who did she ask out?!" Another one of her friends questioned as they all gossiped. The girl smirked as she looked at them.

"There's a rumor that people saw Sadako with Kazehaya prior to summer breaks!" She answered as they looked at her in shock. What? Since when did this happen?!

"No way!" One of them commented. They were so busy in their gossiping that they didn't realize that someone was standing behind them.

"Morning..." Someone greeted them with a low whisper. The stiffened as they slowly turned around, only to see Sawako standing before them, her wet hair locks covering her face, giving a horror like feeling. The girls backed up, before they ran away, screaming and leaving a confused Sawako.

 _"Oh, must be because I talked to them out of the blue."_ She thought naively. She assumed that she was at fault, again. Join her hands, she offered her apologies.

 _"I'm sorry I scared you."_ She said as a few guys backed way, sacred of her actions.

"She's praying..." One of them stated as he gulped.

"Is there a ghost around or something?!" His friend questioned as the two backed lighting flashed in the background. A Chibi Sawako looked up into nowhere.

 _"I wonder if that Fox Cub is doing ok..."_ She thought as the two guys wondered just where the hell she was look at?! She slowly turned around to them, causing them to stiffen up and run off to class. Sawako blinked, confused at their actions. With that, she headed off to class. The whole time she was thing off how hard it was to interact with people for her, but hoped that she will be able to break those walls down one at a time. She was already in class by then and was cleaning her face. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice a certain blond standing before her. It was only the small smack to her head did she break out of her trance. She blinked as she looked at the annoyed blond before her.

 _"Good morning."_ She read off of his notebook. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blond in surprise.

"Ah- go- wait. _Good morning."_ She signed out the last part as Naruto looked at her in mild shock and quickly wrote something down on his notebook. He then presented the notebook to her.

 _"Since when did you learn to sign?"_ She read as she gave a nervous smile and tried to sign, but it was clear that she was quite the novice at that, so she opted to just say it.

"O-over the summer I thought it w-would be handy to learn it. Once I master it, you won't have to write what you have to say anymore with me!" She stated as Naruto looked away with a slight blush, but signed with his hand.

 _"Baka."_ He signed as a Chibi Sawako gained tears at the corner of her eyes, wondering why he called her that. Naruto sighed at the girls antics. However, it was also then that did Sawako notice that his cloths were completely drenched by the rain, but didn't say anything as not to upset him.

 _"He looks cute his blond hair down...what?! No Sawako!"_ She blushed at her thoughts. Where did they come from?! I mean, yh with those gorgeous wet blond spike hair damped with the rain water...no! Bad thoughts! It was also then that Naruto notice that she too was drenched by the rain. Opening his bag, he pulled out a towel and tossed it on her head. She blinked as she felt the soft towel land on her head, it smelled kind of like ramen, in a good way.

 _"Where are your extra cloths?"_ She read as she came to her senses and realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. Naruto signed once more, man, this girl was going to be the death of him. He started to write in his notebook as he made his way over to Yoshida and her friend, who were also talking about ramen. The two girls didn't even realize it, but Naruto was now towering over them. It was Yoshida who noticed that lack of light thanks to his shadow.

"Oi! Which of you fools is standing next to my desk..." She looked up only to gulp. Naruto was staring down at her, the light behind him making him look more menacing.

"A-Ah! I mean, how can I help you?" She offered with a nervous smile. Naruto simply put his open notebook down on the desk and pointed to Sawako.

 _"Got a change of clothes?"_ Yoshida and her friend read as they looked at Sawako, she didn't have a change of cloths. Yoshida hummed before she stood up and went to back of the room to a single locker.

"God Sawako, you're so hopeless..." She muttered as she went through the locker to find her extra pair of sweats.

"Ha! Found it!" She stated in excitement as she pulled them out, to revile a very old and smelly looking pair of sweats.

"Smells like mold." Ayane commented as she covered her nose. Naruto sweat dropped, how long has that...thing...being in that locker? He turned to Sawako and his sweat drop only got bigger. Sawako was about to cry tears of joy! She was so thankful that some on had given her a dry pair of cloths to wear, no matter how smelly they seemed.

"T-T-Thank you!" Sawako thanked, but was met with small whack on her head. She looked up to see Naruto's notebook. Turing to him, she saw him give her a small smile before he signed.

 _"Go dry yourself off."_ He signed slowly for her. She blushed in embarrassment before she ran off to change her cloths. She felt so happy that some people were out there to help her! As she headed back to class, she thought of ways to make it up with them. Her thoughts also went towards Naruto. Truth be told, it was because of him she was able to at least start talking with Ayane and Yoshida. Thinking about him made her blush; maybe it was respect that she held for him? She didn't exactly know.

 **Class:**

"Come on Kazehaya; don't worry too much about her!" Soichi stated with a smile as Kazehaya looked at him with a confused look. Soichi only carried one as Kazehaya changed his shirt.

"Talking about Sadako, of course. I know you feel bad about rejecting her." Soichi tried to clarify things as Kazehaya looked even more confused.

"Wait? When did I reject her?" Kazehaya questioned as Soichi looked at him in shock.

"Wait...you are going out with her?" He questioned as Kazehaya sweat dropped. Just what kind of gossip goes around this school?

"She never asked me out, so how can i reject her?" Kazehaya questioned. It then dawned on Soichi, the rumors were false! He laughed as he patted Kazehaya's shoulders.

"Sorry, I though she asked you out." He said while laughing, all the while Kazehaya questioned the sanity of his friend. With that said, the rest of the school day was quite normal. Class came and went by pretty fast and before anyone knew it, it was lunch time.

 _"Naruto-kun is so kind. I don't know why people give him such a bad reputation."_ Sawako thought as she placed a juice box on his desk, she also placed juice boxes on both Ayane and Yoshida. Soon, Yoshida and Ayane entered the class room, only to find juice boxes on their desks.

"What's this for?" Yoshida questioned as Ayane looked at her desk.

"I got one too." She said as she picked it up, wondering who it was from.

"Sadako left those on your desks earlier." A classmate of theirs answered their question unknowingly.

"Why would she do that?" Ayane questioned as she turned to Yoshida, but sweat dropped as she saw her friend crying.

"It's her way of saying thank you!" She cried anima tears as Ayane looked at her friend strangely.

"Too easy..." She commented. She glanced over to Naruto, who also seemed to have gotten one.

 _"Baka...it's orange no less..."_ He blushed as he thought about Sawako. Not only did she get him juice, but it was orange no less, his favorite flavor. Looking up, he walked out into the hallway and turned to find Sawako. Walking up behind her, he brought down his notebook on her head gently, causing her to turn.

 _"You got this, didn't you?"_ He signed slowly as she blushed.

"Hi...Thanks for the towel." She answered/thanked him. Naruto sighed as he looked at her and blushed again. She looked really cute with her hair pulled back into a bun.

 _"You could have just thanked me."_ He signed.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized, only to find him smiling at her. He ruffled her hair up a bit, causing her to squirm under his hand.

 _"Thanks."_ He signed as she looked at his smile. It was a true smile, not those fake ones she had seen him wear. Naruto then turned his attention to the milk box in her hand.

 _"Milk?"_ He questioned as she looked down and realized her task!

"Oh, I was thinking of giving this to the Fox..." She said as Naruto realized what she was going on about and pulled out his notebook.

 _"Did you happen to find a Red Fox out near the river?"_ He questioned her as she nodded. Naruto sighed for the hundredth time and Sawako seemed to seen his frustration.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned him as he nodded and started to write.

 _"That Fox's name is Kurama and I have been raising that crafty bastard from day one."_ She read as she looked at him with a confused look. That was Naruto's Fox? With this new discovery, they decided to simply go to the river to find him.

 **After School:**

School was done and over with and now they were by the river, but the Fox was nowhere to be found, only Sawako's umbrella and a box.

"That box wasn't here before..." Sawako said, it seems like someone not only put the Fox's cub inside a box, but also left it under the bushes with the umbrella on top of it. Naruto bent down and grabbed the umbrella to find Sawako's name written on its handle.

"It's an old umbrella..." Sawako said as she noticed Naruto staring at it. He nodded and handed it over to her. Sawako took hold of her umbrella and thought of ways to help Naruto find his pet Fox.

"Maybe we should split up and find him?" She questioned as Naruto shook his head.

 _"No, I got this."_ He quickly wrote out as he brought his hand up and let out a mean whistle, only that scared Sawako a bit. He might be mute, but that's one hell of a whistle. She heard a yep and looked back to find the very same Fox cub run up and jump up to Naruto and started to lick his face. Naruto grabbed him and placed him in his lap and started to right on his notebook.

 _"This one's a true Fox. He sometimes escapes my apartment and goes around town, fooling people into thinking he's a stray and then he comes home with food or other stuff."_ Naruto explained as she nodded slowly. Kurama looked at Sawako with a curious look and sniffed her for a second before he jumped into her lap and licked her face.

 _"He likes you."_ Naruto commented as Sawako picked up the Fox and looked at it with amazement.

"T-This has never happened before! Animals have never liked me before!" She stated, as she cried tears. Naruto only looked on with concern, but it seems with this girl, nothing is ever normal.

 _"Well, there's a first time for everything. I mean, we are friends now, so I guess everything works out."_ He wrote as she looked at him with wide eyes. It was as if his words were the only thing that mattered to her. She felt as if there was no wall between them. It was a first her. As the sun started to set, Naruto said his goodbyes and started to make his way home.

 **The Next Day:**

Once again, a new day had dawned and Sawako was nervously looking inside her bag. She had baked some cookies for Naruto and her new friends Ayane and Yoshida, however, she hadn't quit found the courage to give it to them, yet. She noticed that Naruto walked into the room, but he looked tired and had circles under his eyes to prove it.

 _"Morning."_ He simply signed as he sat down in his desk and slammed his head into the desk and just like that it was lights out for him.

 _"He might be quite tired, must be work."_ She thought as she got up and headed towards him, only to stop as two girls were talking about how her desk was cursed or something. It was no or never, she had to stand up for herself!

"Excuse me..." She called out to get their attention, which caused the two girls to jump back in fear since Sawako's hair was pretty much covering her face.

"That seat's fine. It's not dirty or anything, and...Nothing will happen to you if you sit there..." She went on, feeling as if her heart will leave out of her chest.

"I...don't have an ability to make someone sick or anything...and...I can't see ghosts, either..." She stated. She did it, she felt some sort of relief by that, however, when she looked up, the two were gone. Disheartened, she made her way back to her desk, there's always next time. She never noticed Naruto's hands balled into fists, the nerves of those bastards. With that, the bell rang and even sat in their assigned seats.

"Well, we'll be changing seating assignments during our homeroom session, so you can do it on your own." Their homeroom teacher said sickly, the man was feeling under the weather today and as such he was leaving it to his students to do it for them, to which they all got excited, that was until some said how their homeroom teacher might have gotten sick due to Sawako.

"Ueda sat next to Sadako and his grades ended up dropping, right?" Someone questioned. Sawako felt hurt by that comment, how was it her fault that someone else's grade fell?

"Nakanishi broke his leg, remember?" Someone else questioned.

"Yh, he insulted her after that test of courage!" Someone answered. Sawako felt her heart break as people were accusing her left and right.

"A-Anyway, let's just get this over with!" Soichi said as he stood up and went to the board and started writing. Sawako hoped that she got a good seat as she went up to get her number, but for some reason she felt that everyone was staring at her. Grabbing her number, she saw it was number 3 and glanced at Naruto. She hoped that he sat next or close to her. She then overheard a student complaining how she was assigned to a seat up front. Seeing that her seat was at the very back of the room, she thought that she might trade seats with the girl to help her.

"Umm...I'm in the back, so if you like, we could trade..." She offered, but the girls only got scared and ran off. With her number public knowledge, everyone now started to hope that they didn't get 12, 19 and 25. Many sighed in relief since they weren't sitting next to her.

 _"Th-That hurts! I can hear you!"_ Sawako thought as she got depressed. Disheartened, she decided to simply go back to her assigned seat and hoped that one day she someone nice sitting next to her. It was then they heard a fist meeting a desk. Everyone looked up to find Naruto standing up and out of his desk and picking it up with ease. He carried his desk all the way to her and set it down next to hers and sat in it. With that, he once again slammed his head and was lights out once more. Sawako looked at him in shock.

"You can have this back." Ayane threw her number back and promptly sat in the seat in front of her's.

"Yoshida, you're up next..." Soichi said as he pointed at the box of numbers, but Yoshida simply declined.

"No. No need!" She simply said as she went to sit behind Sawako, only to find Ryu sitting there. Ryu looked up at her with a blank face.

"What do you want?" He questioned her as she grabbed his desk and looked straight at him.

"Move, Ryu!" She yelled, but he simply said no, causing Yoshida to get even angrier.

"No way, back corner of the room, by the windows." He stated his number, while showing it to her. Yoshida gave up and sat in the upright corner seat from Sawako. Sawako however was left stunned. It seems like some people were willing to sit next to her.

"Excuse me...but I baked some cookies as thanks for yesterday..." She said as she pulled out three bags of cookies. Naruto looked up and grabbed his bag and opened it and munched down on the first cookies and before anyone knew it, the whole bag was empty. Once again, for the third time, he was lights out, but Sawako did find a note on her desk.

 _"Those were some good cookies..."_ She read, when did he write that down?! Ayane got her bag, but Yoshida looked at Sawako.

"Did you make these cookies on your own?" She questioned as Sawako nodded, which then led to a crying Yoshida.

"I'll gladly accept them..." She cried as Ayane sweat dropped. Rye however had something to say.

"I'm hungry..." The three girls glanced back at him.

"Didn't you just have lunch?" They questioned him as he closed his eyes.

"I'm hungry..." He said again as Yoshida sighed and simply gave him her bag. Sawako smiled

"I'm...I'm so happy..." She began as Naruto heard her, and slightly lifted his head up and his eyes widened a bit. There it was again...that smile...

"...to be in this seat...from the bottom of my heart..." She finished as Naruto looked at her before laying his head back. Today was a good day indeed and just like Naruto had said before, everything works out in the end.

 **So, how was it? I hope it was good, or good enough. I mean, I am no good writing romance stories, but I try! Well, that is all today, and I hope you all had a good read. With this, I hope you all have a good day, and remember, Expelled Jedi is coming up next! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now then, first thing is first, this story is not dead! Nor is Blind Dou! These are more of my secondary stories, ones I use to break writers block for some of my flagship stories. With that in mind, I will update this store from time to time. Blind Dou's next chapter is coming up soon, to expect that. Also, THIS IS NOT BETED'ED. I stated before that my Beta Reader is on a break and as such I am looking for another Beta, also, English is my second language, do please do not bitch and moan about how the grammar is crap, I never claimed to be master of English. With that said, have a great day!**

Today was a rather hot day as one Naruto Uzumaki headed to work? Naruto sighed as he walked through the street. The day had just ended and now he was heading off to work. He shifted his glass up a bit as they were slipping for the sweat. The day had been uneventful, other than Sawako being her usual self and him doing his work. He sighed once more. Sawako was a...odd girl. She was so much like him in terms of their social standing, but she was also different because she would always make attempts to make friends. She never gave up.

"Oh, Naruto! You're a bit early." He was broken out of his thoughts by a masculine voice. Looking forward, he spotted an old man, most likely in his 60's, standing in front of a bakery with a broom in his hands. The old man was the owner of the small bakery and Naruto had simply referred to him as old man. Naruto nodded in response as the old man smiled a bit.

"Good to see that you care about work, most youngsters your age would be too busy with games or going to parties." The old man commented as Naruto simply shrugged and entered the establishment and headed back to grab his apron. He began to start stocking items and also taking inventory. If there was one thing he was good at, it was keeping track of things.

"Already at work? Well, don't overwork yourself. Help yourself to some cake if you want." The old man offered as Naruto simply nodded as the old man sighed. While the boy was a mute, he was quite stoic. His face showed no wasted emotion. Shaking his head, the old man headed out to take care of some businesses. Naruto meanwhile carried on with his task. As the hours went by, a few customers came and went and soon the sun began to set and the old man returned. He was carrying some bags, most likely some groceries. It was time to close up shop as Naruto went around the back and grabbed his stuff.

"See you tomorrow!" The old man's voice echoed as Naruto turned and nodded and was on his way home.

 _"Home..."_ He thought as he walked. What was a home? Somewhere you lived? A place where your family resided? He had no home if one of the requirements was family. He simply marched on, passing by a river as the sun was setting. The orange sky and the shadows created a sort of calming atmosphere. It wasn't long before he reached the door to his apartment. Going through his pockets, he pulled out the key and used it to open the door. Entering it, he closed the door and took off his shoes before proceeding any further.

 _"Home sweet home..."_ Naruto thought to himself. It wasn't big, it was quite small, but it was big enough for one person. Upon entering, a small kitchen could be seen on the left and to the right was a closet. Walking down the hallway, there was a small living room, with a single low table. A small T.V. could be seen in the corner and a desk to the right. There was no bedroom, but rather the living room was all in one. It was a barren and dull, it was an empty apartment for the most part, lacking anything that a home would hold mostly, such as pictures. He sighed as he dropped his bag and went to the fridge and grabbed something to eat.

He then sat down with whatever food he could find and began to do his school work. A few hours went by as he worked on and on. Along the way, he studied for some of his tests and so one. He heard a few yips and knew what it was. Moving his hand down, he petted Kurama, who merely relaxed.

 _"That wasn't hard..."_ He thought as he leaned back and sighed. He then grabbed the remote of the T.V. and turned it on and started to watch some. Mostly he just watched the news or some random show. Looking at the time, he saw that it was approaching Nine o'clock. Switching the T.V. off, he readied his futon and turned in for the night. This was his life for as long as he could remember. It was a dull life, nothing much happened, and he was content. He had been content with it, because it had been his only choice. However, recently, there was this one girl who was changing it up.

 **The Next Day:**

As dawn approached, Naruto was already up. He had a light breakfast and went out for a jog and a light workout. He found the pre-dawn jogs and workouts calming and got him ready for the day. As the suns light broke through the clouds, he returned back to his apartment and took a shower to clean up. He still had time before he had to head off too school, so he began to watch some early morning news. It wasn't long before he headed out to school.

The walk to school was quite, the birds were singing, a few cars would go by, sometimes the sound of a train in the distance could be heard, but overall, it was peaceful. He didn't live that far from his school and sure enough, he arrived with plenty of time to spare. Entering his homeroom, he spotted Sawako, who was off into her own world. Walking up next to her seat, he light hit her head with his writing book.

"N-Nani?" She cried out as she covered her head. Looking up to see her assailant , she smiled awkwardly.

"Ah! N-Naruto-Kun, good morning!" She stated as Naruto nodded and took his seat and flipped a few pages in his book.

 _"Good Morning."_ She read, he must have had it written before she figured.

"Morning, Sadako." She heard someone call out to her. Turing her head to the right, she spotted two of her friends she had made recently.

"Yano-San, Yoshida-San, good morning." She stated with that same awkward look. On the inside she was happy; this was something she had wished for her whole live. Meanwhile, both Yano and Yoshida just gave her confused looks.

"What's with that look?" Yano questioned, while Yoshida slightly nodded.

"I'm just getting the feeling that tears will start rolling down unless I scrunch my face." Sawako replied as the two friend's just sweat dropped. Naruto's hand, which was being used as support for his chin, slipped, thus causing his face to slam into his desk.

 _"This girl is strange..."_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead. Yoshida chuckled lightly at Sawako's answer.

"We didn't know that! You look pretty angry right now!" Yoshida stated with a light chuckle as Yano nodded.

"Try smiling." Yano offered her some help as Sawako thought about it before nodding. She tilted her head forward slightly, her hair fell past her shoulders and the rest covered her forehead.

 _"No wonder people call her Sadako..."_ Naruto though as he shivered as that...smile...

"O-On the second thought, don't smile..."Yano advised nervously.

"It's a little scary..." Yoshida muttered both of them slightly scared by the smile...if one could call it that.

"You just give off a gloomy look." Yoshida spoke as both she and Yano finally sat down in their respective chairs. Yano commented on how she could make the best of it, leaving a confused Sawako. They were interpreted as the homeroom door opened up to revel one Kazehaya, who was gasping for air.

"Barely made it." He commented as everyone laughed jokingly as he and his friend Ryu took their seats.

 _"He's such a nice person, and he's so kind to everyone..."_ Sawako thought, but then her thoughts turned to Naruto. He was equally, if not more kind. He was just...isolated, like her. She glanced at Naruto, only to find him reading a book as he pushed up his glasses.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Rye asked from behind her as Yoshida sighed at him.

"Come on, Ryu. At least learn your classmate's name." Yoshida lightly scolded him as Sawako shook her head furiously.

"I-I don't particularly stand out, so its fine!" She stated as Yano gave her a blank look.

 _"Well you do..."_ She thought with sweat drop. Sawako turned to face Ryu to introduce herself officially.

"I'm Kuronuma Sawako, nice to meet you." She introduced herself as Rye nodded.

"Sanada Ryu. I'm terrible with names." He introduced himself while being quite blunt about it. However, Sawako at that point was off in her own little world.

 _"Ever since Naruto-Kun, everything's began to change."_ She thought. Perhaps it was faith or destiny, but whatever it was, she was glad she had meet Naruto. She was once again broken out of her thoughts when she heard a yip. She looked around, trying to find the origin of the sound. That is, until an orange blurry jumped of out Naruto's bag and onto her desk. She blinked a she looked at the creature on her desk.

"Kurama?" She questioned as the fox yipped and licked her face. Naruto however looked up and gained a tick mark. Why couldn't the furball stay home or go around stealing stuff? However, he sighed after seeing the little rascal playing with Sawako.

 _"Guess it's not that bad."_ He thought as he returned to reading his book. How Kurama snuck into his bag, he had no clue. The fox was sly and cunning one, even if he was a cub. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back to the book that is when the homeroom teacher decided to burst his concentration.

"Why is there a fox in here?" The homeroom teacher, who sounded quite different, questioned as Naruto looked up to find a red haired man, was that red hair? He really didn't care. The man wore an orange long sleeved shirt with a whistle around his neck.

"Pin?" Someone questioned and soon, the whole class was up and questioning what Pin was doing here. It seems as if a lot of students here were aware of who Pin was, given that Pin was his nickname. Pin only responded how the homeroom teacher had gotten sick and as such he was taking the place as acting homeroom teacher and simply laughed at how he was going to do a great job. Then, he turned towards Sawako and stared right into her eyes, to which she started back.

 _"Is that lighting?"_ Naruto questioned himself as he saw what seemed like lighting, but sighed as Pin turned around.

"How was that? Aren't I the best?" Pin boasted about himself as he laughed. Everyone just stared at him with sweat drops. Was he really going to be their homeroom teacher? Well, it wouldn't be that bad. Naruto just shook his head, but turned towards Sawako, who was happening to be looking right at him. He gulped as he stared at her, but found himself too...embarrassed? He turned away and shoved his face into his book.

 _"W-What was that?"_ Naruto questioned as he tried to read his book. Sawako however was blushing quite a bit. Her heart was betting rapidly and she herself was wondering why the stare down with Naruto was different then Pin's. Off to the side, Yano and Yoshida were wondering what was going on. The rest of the day went like the usual, with some side talks during breaks, most of it centered on Kazehaya. That is, until the day was coming to a close.

"Listen up; I need someone to do make the attendance log after school." Pin stated as everyone moaned about how he should be the one doing it.

"That's your job!" Someone cried out.

"Quite forcing your work on us!" Another student stated, but Pin wasn't having any of it.

"Then I'll pick someone." He stated with a smirk as the students complained even more, not wanting to get picked.

 _"No one wants to do it..."_ Sawako thought as she looked around. This was her chance! She slowly raised her hand.

"I'll...do it." She offered as Pin deflated at that. He was really hoping to choose the student who would do it. It was at that moment that Kazehaya offered to help out. This caused two things to happen, one, everyone's attitude completely changed to now helping him out and two, Naruto breaking his pencil as he sent a discrete glare at the popular kid.

 _"What's your plan?"_ He thought with narrowed eyes. No popular kid every helped a social outcast without a motive, at least not in his book. Sawako however was having a slight panic attack. Now everyone wanted to do it!

"Sawako, you said you would do it, didn't you?" Kazehaya questioned as Sawako nodded. Yes, she had volunteered after all. Pin however was now pissed! What the hell just happened!? At first they were all moaning and complain about it, but now they totally made a U-turn! Seeing that it was Kazehaya who was the cause of this, he instructed the buy to stop by the faculty room after class.

"That is all!" Pin stated as the class bowed and Pin left. Soon, the rest of the classes were over with and it was afternoon. Sawako was the only one left n the room, other than Naruto, who claimed that he simply had some work left to finish, but really was just there to keep an eye on the popular kid. However, as time went by, the boy didn't show. Naruto frowned at that. Was that just a lie? To get Sawako's hope's up to simply crush them by not showing up? He sighed and looked at the time. He had to get to work soon and with that, he packed his things up and walked up to Sawako.

"Oh, are you leaving Naruto-kun?" She questioned as Naruto nodded and handed her a paper. She grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a drawing of a cubby Kurama giving her thumbs up.

 _"Good luck."_ She read the writing below the drawing. She smiled at that and looked up, only to find that Naruto was long gone. She sighed as she got back to work. Halfway through completing, Kazehaya showed up, a bit out of breath.

"Sorry, but Pin held me back." Kazehaya said with a chuckle as he sat down and began to do his task. The task was carried out in silence and it was proceeding rather nicely, it wasn't until they were almost finished that Kazehaya decided to start up a conversation.

"Ah, Sawako-San, Why do you hang around Uzumaki-San?" He questioned as Sawako looked at him, confused. What did that mean? Seeing her confusion, he decided to be more specific.

"I mean, he's a delinquent, isn't he? He dyes his hair blond, has those tattoos on his cheeks and he's always looking angry and unfriendly. A few of my friends from his old school said he was a trouble maker, always picking fights. So why are you, someone so kind and considerate, hang around someone like him?" He questioned as Sawako's eyes widened. Is that what everyone thought about Naruto? Was this what has to put up with everyday?

 _"Naruto-Kun is so kind, and yet people keep making assumptions about him."_ She thought as she frowned and stood up, he bangs covering her eyes. She began to gather her things and started to make her way out. Kazehaya blinked.

"Ah, Sawako-San?" He questioned as Sawako stopped.

"I...I thought you were different. You always seem to help people out, even the less popular students. I guess I was wrong." She stated, sounding disappointed. Kazehaya was left speechless as Sawako left the class room.

 _"Naruto-Kun..."_ Sawako thought as she started to head home. She hadn't realized that Naruto's reputation was this bad. It was like Naruto said; people would always treat him like he was some kind of monster.

 _"I don't care. Naruto-Kun is Naruto-Kun. He is not what they think he is."_ She thought. Suddenly, she started to realize how it was like to never speak, to never defend oneself. It was a...depressing thought, but regardless, he was her friend and she was his friend, his first friend.

 **Didn't expect that, did yh? I find that Kazehaya always being a goodie an unrealistic portrayal. I mean, come on, the guy basically never does anything bad! I want to make him a bit more realistic. This doesn't mean he is evil, but you will all see that as the story goes on. With that said, I bid you all good day! Bye!**


End file.
